


Oblivious

by sidontrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, everyone is sick of the pining, idk how to tag, its pretty fluffy but theres a bit of angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidontrash/pseuds/sidontrash
Summary: Tony and Stephen are completely oblivious.aka the first time tony and stephen get romantic everyone decides to interrupt it.I don't know, i'm not too good at summaries.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I tried to write a little fic in celebration of getting 400 followers on my tumblr Gandalfsoda, but I’ve been busy lately so I haven’t been able to write. On the bright side, I can make this a 420 follower gift for you guys! It’s got a lot of fluff, (maybe a bit of angst) and I’ve been wanting to write a story like this for awhile.  
> This is probably pretty late but I just thought this would be a nice little one shot fic. Hopefully soon, I plan to work on a multi chapter one ;)))

Peter is starting to get a tad bit suspicious. He’s watched one too many Disney movies in the past and had some crushes before. Ever since the heroes managed to pull off Thanos’ gauntlet on Titan, there’s been this ongoing banter between his mentor Tony, and one of his favourite wizards, Stephen.  

It was when he visited the sanctum to ask for help on his Biology homework, that he knew he wasn’t alone with this theory. Peter just got off school, and had his backpack on his shoulder carrying all his school supplies. He swung all the way here. Peter decides to get changed back into his regular clothes and check to see if anyone is home.

”Doctor Strange, are you here?” Peter is walking around the Sanctum, admiring all the relics and trinkets on display. He does get a reply, but it’s not from Stephen. It’s from his other favourite wizard, Wong. (All wizards are Peter’s favourite. Except the bad ones.) 

“Sorry Peter, he’s busy doing some sorcerer stuff. What do you need help with?” Wong asks. Peter met Wong a couple weeks after defeating Thanos, and he hit it off with the guy. He likes hearing all of Wong’s embarrassing stories about Doctor Strange. 

“Doctor Strange said he would help me with my biology homework today.” Peter responds. 

“Do you know where he is?” Peter continues.

”Probably fighting some sort of interdimensional threat. He asked if I could look after the sanctum while he was gone. Strange has been acting... well, strange, recently.” Wong replies, and Peter lets out a light laugh.

”What do you think is up with him? Mister Stark has been acting unusual lately, as well.” Hearing this, Wong perks up. He smiles and laughs. Peter raises a brow, and gives him a confused look.

“Why are you laughing, Mister Wong? Wait.” This all must be because of the same reason. He’s noticed the tension between Tony and Stephen when they’re in the same room before, and both seem to be acting weirdly lately. 

“Do you think, they... uh, like eachother?” Peter asks. 

“I’ve seen the way Stephen looks when he’s staring at Tony Stark. He’s probably absolutely smitten.” Wong smirks. Now the more Peter thinks about it, the more pieces connect together. Peter gives Wong a big grin. 

“Ohmygod, they totally do like eachother!” Peter’s practically jumping up and down now. He stops when they both hear a faint woosh behind them, and Stephen walks into the room via a portal. 

“Hello Peter. Sorry I’m late, I had an.. unfortunate run-in with an interdimensional beast. So, what were you and Wong talking about?” 

“Oh, nothing. Mostly about how strange you’ve been acting recently.” Wong smirks and Stephen slightly blushes, but the lighting in the room rends it practically invisible. 

“I’m still a bit shaken up over Thanos, that’s all.” Stephen scratches the back of his neck and the cape shivers, almost as if it knew he was lying. 

“Anyways Wong, you can go return to your library and listening to your Beyoncé now, I’ll take it from here. Thank you.” Stephen looks mildly annoyed, and Wong gives him a nod and starts to form a portal back to Kamar-Taj. Wong gives Peter a faint wink before leaving. 

Stephen settles down at a table and Peter pulls out his homework. If only he could focus on something other than the possibility of two of his Father figures being in love. 

 

xxx

 

Tony was tinkering away in his workshop. He’d been planning on a new suit for Peter, as a surprise gift for his upcoming birthday. He was so focused that when FRIDAY interrupted him, he nearly fell out of his chair.

”Boss? You have a new message from Peter. He said that he was studying with Doctor Strange this afternoon, and should stop by after supper.” Friday said in a endearing tone. 

“Thanks Fri.” He smiled. 

“Anytime, Boss.” FRIDAY responded back. 

Tony was surprised that Strange helped Peter out with his homework. Ever since Titan, he’s been on better terms with the sorcerer, but he still doesn’t trust him. Yet, there’s something about that guy that drives Tony insane. It’s probably those cheekbones. He doesn’t understand how someone like him, gets to have such good looks and- 

“What am I even saying?” Tony mutters to himself. He tries to continue working on Peter’s new suit, but he can’t seem to get his mind off the damned wizard. Why is he swooning over this guy? He’s kinda a dick. Sure, he’s a lot nicer since their first encounter, but still a dick. Tony grumbles and decides that he should get a cup of coffee and clear up his thoughts. 

Once he leaves his workshop, he heads towards the nearest coffee machine and makes a cup. He groans as he takes a sip and stretches. 

“Hey, Tones.” Rhodey walked into the room. 

“What’s up? You look stressed, and more than usual.”

“Nothing, really. I just needed to get a cup of coffee and to get out of the workshop.” Tony replied, taking another sip afterwards. 

“You practically live in that workshop, you never want to get out of the workshop. Don’t you also have a coffee machine in there, too?” Rhodey raised a brow. He knew something suspicious was going on. 

“Try to describe what’s going on in a scentence. Like a couple of words.” Rhodey has a slight smirk on his face.

”I’m running away from gay thoughts.” Tony blushed. Rhodey sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. 

“Called it. Now, who is it?” Rhodey winked. 

“The annoying, gorgeous wizard.” 

“Stephen? Damnit, I owe Pepper 50 dollars.” 

Tony scoffed. Of course his two best friends would bet on something like this. 

“What did you even bet on?” Tony asked.

”why you have been acting so weird lately. I bet lack of sleep, she bet that it was because of a crush.” Rhodey shrugged.

”Well maybe you two should split the prize because one of the reasons behind my lack of sleep is because of my stupid crush.” He started to turn red. Sometimes he needs to think before he speaks.

”I need to go give that money to Pepper now. Bye bye, lover boy!” Rhodey turned around and laughed, leaving Tony with a handful of coffee and furiously blushing. 

xxx

Stephen heard the door to the Sanctum opening. He sent the cloak to check who it is, and then followed soon after. It was Peter and Tony. Stephen gave the two a small smile. 

“So, What brings you two here?” He asked. 

“We’ve got another small victory party at Stark Tower, and we’d thought you like to come. Wong should come too.”Tony figited. 

“Of course. When?” Stephen responded. He’s not a big fan of parties anymore, but he doesn’t want to disappoint Tony and Peter. 

“Thursday night at 8:00.” Peter smiled. 

“I’ll be there, and I’m sure Wong will too. Do you guys want any tea?” Stephen asked as they walked to the upper floor of the sanctum. 

“I’m going to pass. I can only drink coffee, really.” Tony shrugged.

”I’m not surprised.” Stephen said with an unimpressed look on his face.

”Can I go look around the Sanctum, Mr Stark? I’ll leave you two be.” Before Tony could respond, Peter already went exploring. Stephen had the Cloak join him just to make sure he doesn’t break anything. 

“I also wanted to come by for different reasons.” Tony asked. 

“Oh? What for?” Stephen perked up.

 "I just wanted to thank you for all that you did back on Titan. I still don't think you should have sacrificed the stone, but, if it was really the only way to defeat Thanos, then I can't be mad at you." Tony looked down.

"It wasn't the only way to defeat Thanos, there was 32 other timelines where Thanos died. but this is the only one where you lived. That's why I told you there was one. I'm sorry for putting you through something like this. I really am." Stephen responded, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Why couldn't you let me die?" 

"I- just couldn't." 

"You should have let me die, so that everyone didn't have to suffer in the Soul Realm. Peter still has nightmares. My life isn't worth as much as the others." Tony's tone went more harsh, he was getting angry.

"Don't you realize? YOU were the key to defeating Thanos! he threw a  _moon_ on you, and you shrugged it off! All those other timelines where we won, we won because of you sacrificing yourself. No matter what, you have always been the key. I just... didn't want to watch you die again. You died in almost every timeline out of the millions I looked at. except for the one where I gave up the stone." Stephen started to yell, but his voice eventually grew more soft, and fond, as he went on.

"Maybe I would have been better off dead." Tony shrugged.

"Do you realize how many people would grieve? Thor, Bruce, Peter, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy... Myself." Stephen looked to be on the verge of tears. 

"Why would you grieve for me? I thought you hated me." Tony's expression softens.

"Sure, I hated you before. but once I actually met the real you in all of those timelines, I fucking fell in love with you. and now you're telling me, that you should have been better off dead. It wasn't because I fell for you that made me choose to give away the stone, it's because this was the only timeline where everyone ends up happy in the end." Stephen looked quite embarrassed. Tony looked taken aback. He gently grabbed a hold of Stephen's hands and looked up.

 

 

"Wait. Stephen, you love me?" Tony asked.

"I should have just stayed silent." Stephen frowned. Tony moved a bit closer and grabbed Stephen by the waist.

"Can I kiss you?" Tony asks, causing Stephen to laugh. 

"Of course." they moved closer together until their lips touched. They didn't want it to end, the whole world didn't matter, it was just the two of them, kissing as if their lives depended on it. One of Stephen's hand's started to pull on Tony's hair lightly, everything was getting hot and-

"Uh, Mister Stark, Doctor Strange?" Peter stood in the hallway, looking at the two adults kissing. The Cloak probably would have sighed if it was capable of it. 

"Peter, you had to ruin the moment?" Tony broke away and looked at the teenager. Peter looked pretty uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm glad you two finally kissed, because- uh- you both had pretty big crushes on each other, and both of you were oblivious. I hear May calling me, so i think i better get going home, uh.. See ya!" he bolted out the door.

"Oh, so you also had a crush too?"

"Shut up. Pepper and Rhodey bet on it." 

"It must have been pretty bad if your ex fiance bet on it." Stephen joked.

"So, is there like, anyone else here, or could we continue to make out?" Tony asked.

"Dammit Stephen, what did I tell you? Don't kiss people in the Sanctum!" Wong yelled.

"How long have you been here?" Stephen quickly turned around to look at Wong.

"I was here when they arrived. I just didn't want to disturb you." Wong shrugged.

"Well buddy, you kinda are right now." Tony was turning pink. Wong started to form a portal that led to a private beach. he pushed the two men into it, and threw the cloak in, as well.

"Just make out here. I'm trying to do some work, you know. I can't hear my Beyoncé over you two arguing, and I can't focus while you suck each other's faces off. Stephen can portal you guys back home. Goodbye." Wong then closed the portal and left the two of them in the sand. 

"You have a friend like that too? We should get Rhodey and Wong to meet up. they'd surely hit it off." Tony laughed, Helping Stephen stand up. They both brushed some sand off their clothing.

"They'd surely bond over how oblivious we are." Stephen laughed. The cloak rested back on his shoulders, pulling Tony closer again. 

"Probably." Stephen said with a snort. This time, they went to kiss again. With no interruptions.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this work isn't my favourite but hopefully you guys will like it!
> 
> i've just wanted to write a fic where tony and stephen get interrupted by everyone. Pepper, Rhodey, Peter, and Wong would totally make like a club about the oblivious pining white boys don't @ me


End file.
